


A Dragon's Tale

by King_Of_Trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Dragon Kindaichi, Dragons, Final Haikyuu Quest, Insecurity, Kindaichi's side, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: The word ‘monster’ never sat well with Kindaichi. It was a word that was commonly used against him when he was child, and perhaps that was his breaking point. That one word.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KinHina210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/gifts).



> So, the story behind this is that my friends and I have been working on cosplays for the Final Haikyuu Quest AU and one of my friends cosplays Kindaichi. We wanted to make it so she could still cosplay Kindaichi, so she and I kind of came up with this whole idea of Kindaichi as a dragon shape shifter.   
> I hope you few Kindaichi fans enjoy!

A young child, different from all the rest, hurriedly ran to meet with the other children. Excitement flashed in his unusual ice blue eyes. He loved playing with the other children, however they rarely wanted to play with him. It confused him. 

His hands and lower arms were coated with icy blue scales, and unusual sharpened, darker colored nails were attached to the tips of his fingers. Similar icy blue scales patched his neck, his forehead which were hidden by his long hair, cheeks, and chest. His teeth were much sharper than a normal human’s, and he had one on each side which were much longer than the others. He was unlike any of the other children in the village. 

“Can I play too?” the child squeaked as he met with the other children. His innocent smile was quickly replaced with confusion as the other children began to back away from him. They looked scared, some terrified even. They continued to back away slowly, and the young boy quickly checked behind him to see if anything scary was standing behind him. However, there was nothing. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, taking a step closer towards them. Suddenly, a young girl let out a high pitched scream and ran away. The other children quickly followed, and the young, strange boy was left alone once again. 

Everytime he saw the children out and about playing with each other, he would approach them and ask to play with them. Everytime he asked, the children would run away from him. He did not understand why that was, and it deeply upset him. 

One day, he saw a young boy who was sitting all by himself. The boy looked about his age, and excited by this chance, he ran to the boy. 

The boy appeared to be messing with something, it looked like a bow. However the boy did not appear to have any arrows with him. Grinning, the strange boy approached him. “Hello! My name is Kindaichi Yuutarou! It’s nice to meet you!” he squeaked excitedly to the other. 

The dark haired boy looked up at him, his dark blue eyes widening at the sight of the other boy. “What are you..?” he finally asked after moments of silent staring. 

Kindaichi blinked, confused by the question. “What am I..?” he repeated. “I’m a boy! Like you!”

The boy shook his head, “no, that’s not what I mean.” 

“Then what do you mean?” Kindaichi asked. He was well aware of his differences to most humans, but he was never brought to the conclusion as to why he was different. He figured it was some type of rare skin condition. 

“You don’t look human..,” the boy continued to stare. He was not scared, which was unusual on Kindaichi’s part. He was used to being feared, yet he always went up to other kids in hopes that they would become his friend. 

“I don’t know what you mean. I think I’m human,” he responded with confusion. 

The other boy shook his head a bit. “I don’t think it matters, I heard there are a bunch of weird creatures and that some are friendly and some are mean. You seem friendly,” he concluded with a slight nod. “My name is Kageyama Tobio, it’s nice to meet you Kindaichi.”

Kageyama Tobio. He would become Kindaichi’s first friend. 

It was not long until Kunimi Akira, a boy with horns, also joined them. They became a trio, a very close trio. Kageyama would commonly practice his archery with them, and Kindaichi and Kunimi supported him. His talented eye never missed a target. 

It was not only Kageyama who was finding his place. Kindaichi had finally figured out what exactly he was. A dragon. He had the ability to turn into the fire breathing beast. Of course, he would only transform when he was with Kunimi and Kageyama away from any nearby village. It made him happy, he finally knew his place in this world, and Kageyama and Kunimi were his best friends. 

However, those happy times would not last long.

Kageyama was becoming obsessed with training. He became agitated by every small action Kindaichi and Kunimi did. He was changing, and for the worse. Kageyama, Kindaichi, and Kunimi would commonly speak of going on adventures together, however Kageyama appeared to have drifted away from that idea and spoke of going places by himself. He even spoke of killing monsters.

The word ‘monster’ never sat well with Kindaichi. It was a word that was commonly used against him when he was child, and perhaps that was his breaking point. That one word. 

“Hey, Kageyama! Maybe we should do something else for the day. Maybe go hiking in the mountains or something. I’m sure there’s something you could shoot at up there,” it was only a suggestion. One. Damn. Suggestion.

“Shut up! Can’t you see I’m busy?” Kageyama hissed as he pulled back his bow, focusing on the target on the tree. 

“Yeah, but can’t we-”

Kageyama let down his bow and the arrow and turned around to face Kindaichi. The burning hatred in his eyes caused the dragon to flinch. “You want to go somewhere? Do you think I want to be seen with the likes of you? No! You and Kunimi! You’re not human! You’re both  _ monsters _ !” 

His mouth opened, he tried to speak up, but nothing came out. He noticed Kunimi say something to Kageyama, which only angered him even more. However, Kindaichi could not hear it. He felt numb. His best friend, his very first best friend, hated him. To be mocked and avoided all your life, it really got to you. He shook his head in disbelief. 

“Y-you don’t.., mean that..,” he whimpered out. Kageyama payed no attention as he continued to argue with Kunimi. The yelling was loud, and although he could not make out what they were saying, Kindaichi was becoming overwhelmed. He continued to shake his head, before quickly turning around and running away. 

He ran, he ran aimlessly. Anywhere to get away from Kageyama. He prayed it was a dream, but whenever he tried he wake up, he was still running. This was not a dream. This was reality. Kageyama hated him, and that was how it was going to be. 

***

It was cold. So cold. Living in a dungeon for the past year was not necessarily comfortable, and he could not completely rid of the special chains that were used to bound him. On both wrists and his neck there were still shackles from that dreadful place. He was unable to get rid if them, no matter what he did they were always there.   
His strained, messy clothes were the only pieces of clothing he could find comfortable and fitting to him. He walked around barefoot, but being a dragon that did not phase him much. He liked the freedom his feet had now. However, to keep his disturbing appearance hidden, he wore a worn, dark brown cloak. 

Over the years, he had grown to be rather tall for his still young age. Considering he was still growing even now, he was a giant. His arms and hands were still coated with icy blue scales, and his claws were impossible to hide. The dragon scales on his face were not easy to hide either. Luckily, the long cloak hid every unhuman feature of his body. 

That did not mean he did not have to hide. He hid constantly. He hid from humans, other creatures, and especially demons. After having been locked up under the control of a demon, he believed he could never trust such beings again. 

He could not trust anyone, and that resulted in the dragon to constantly feel lonely. He could not turn to a human due to his past with humans traumatizing him. However, he could not bring himself to go up to another creature either because he never knew if they worked for the Demon King or not. All he could do was hide and pray that one day he would find someone who actually accepted him for who he was. 

***

A groan escaped the humanized dragon’s lips when he was awoken from his sleep. His ice blue eyes flickered open. He looked around the cave he had been staying in since he escaped successfully. All that kept him warm was the cloak he still wore seeing as the fire he set had gone out. 

Judging by the darkness of the cave, it was still night time. He must have only slept for a couple of hours if even that. Confused as to what woke him up, he sat up from his laying down position on the cold rock floor, and looked around. He could not hear anything, nor did he see anything. Whatever had woken him up was not there anymore. 

Yawning, he settled back down to sleep. He curled up into a tight ball for warmth, and closed his eyes. He kept the hood of the cloak on to cover his ears to prevent them from becoming cold. However, just as he was about to drift into a comforting sleep, he heard something outside which caused him to spring awake

“You’re the one who got us lost, dumbass!”

“How was I supposed to know we would get lost? I heard something over here and I suggested we go check out what it was! I didn’t know we would lose Aone and Kenma!”

“Will both of you stop it? We can find our way back to them tomorrow. There’s a cave just over here where we can rest for the night. Come on.”

There were three voices, three sets of feet, and three people making their way towards his cave. Kindaichi was frozen in place. If he attempted to run out of the cave, he would be seen, and most likely chased. However, if he stayed in the cave he would be found and who knew what they would do to him. 

His breathing seemed to stop, and his heart was pounding loudly. He heard footsteps enter the cave entrance and make their way towards the end where Kindaichi laid. His eyes were wide as he watched for the three men to appear in front of him. His hood had fallen off, but he did not notice that at the time. All he could do was sit still and wait for his fate. 

“Hey, Iwaizumi-san, hold up. I smell something.”

“It’s a fire, I know. I smell it too. Someone has been in this cave before.”

“Or still is! Let’s find them!” 

“Dumbass, hold up! We don’t know who we’re up agains-!”

Kindaichi accidentally let out a small whimper. It was soft and quiet, but the men were so close it would have been easy for them to hear it. Judging by the sudden silence of the argument, they must have. 

After the long silence, the voice with the higher pitch finally spoke, “what was that-?”

“Kageyama, Hinata, stay here. I’m going to check what this is all about,” the voice was followed by cautious footsteps. 

_ Kageyama? _ Kindaichi shook his head. It would be impossible for this to be the same Kageyama he knew from the past, right? He prayed it was. 

The footsteps were closer now, and from the sound of the metal clatter, it sounded like a knight of some sorts. His blood ran cold as he waited for the man to turn the corner. His breathing hitched, he was terrified. 

When the man did turn the corner, he was quick to notice Kindaichi. The little bit of moonlight that reached this far into the cave sparkled off of the man's armor. Kindaichi quickly backed away from him. However, thanks to his poor luck, he was backed right into the wall of the cave. 

The man's eyes blinked wide as he stared at the creature. Kindaichi prepared himself to fend off the weapon the unknown man had, however he was never exactly good at fighting. He would try, but it would rarely worked. 

"Are you- a dragon-?" 

"Hah?" Kindaichi blinked, staring up at the man. "Y-you know what I am?" 

The man glanced at the hands and wrists of the strange male in front of him. "Wait, you weren't the one they held captive, were you?" he asked after noticing the shackles. 

Kindaichi was frozen in place. Did this man work for the Demon King? He opened his mouth to speak once again, but all that came out was a small whimper. He was too scared to speak. In fact, he was too scared to do anything. 

"Hey," the man knelt down in front of the dragon. He kept his distance, but he was rather close to Kindaichi which made him a bit uncomfortable. "We're not going to hurt you. The Demon King isn't with us."

Kindaichi hesitated, staring at the other. His mouth was slightly parted as if he wanted to answer, but nothing came out. His body had stopped shaking, but that did not mean his fear completely ceased. 

“I don’t expect you to trust us right away,” the man quickly addressed. “I’m not sure if I can trust you quite yet either, but it does not appear you are exactly for the Demon King. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, I’m sorry for disturbing you from your sleep.”

“Kindaichi Yuuatarou.., and it’s fine I was already up..,” he quietly replied. “If you need a place to stay, you can stay here. I won’t hurt you, I promise. Besides, you have weapons so if I do anything that bothers you..,” he trailed off.

Iwaizumi smiled and stood up from his kneeling position. “I appreciate your kindness, Kindaichi. You won’t have to worry about us other than how loud the two I’m traveling with can be,” he was already apologizing for the two other males who had been bickering back and forth here and there. He appeared to be the man in charge of this party.

Despite Kindaichi’s fear of Iwaizumi and what he may do, the way Iwaizumi trusted him made him happy. A very slight smile formed on his face as he watched Iwaizumi call the other two men over. Even though it was such a small action, trusting Kindaichi was something that made him very happy. For someone to trust a monster like him was almost impossible. 

“Is there someone else here?” an orange haired male asked, turning the corner to meet with Iwaizumi. His wide, amber eyes stopped on Kindaichi with interest. “There is!”

“Hinata-” before Iwaizumi could finish speaking, the small, orange haired male quickly made his way over to Kindaichi. 

“Woah! What’s that stuff on your face? You’re not a demon are you?” he jumped back and clenched his sword, ready to fight. 

Kindaichi quickly shook his head. The male standing in front of him, Hinata, was so much smaller than he was. It was almost comical how he was so quick to jump into a fighting stance as if it would intimate his enemies. However, looks could be deceiving. Kindaichi knew that first hand. He was not going to jump to conclusions so quickly, despite how difficult it was not to. 

“Hinata, he’s a dragon,” Iwaizumi informed. He allowed himself to sit down, leaning against the wall of the cave across from Kindaichi. “Where is Kageyama?”

Hinata shrugged, “he went hunting or something. I don’t know.” He turned back to Kindaichi, interest glittering in his eyes. “So you’re a  _ dragon _ ? You don’t look like a dragon. Can you turn into one? That’s so cool!”

“Y-yeah..,” Kindaichi looked away bashfully. He could not remember the last time someone fawned over him in such a way, or  _ if _ anyone has ever fawned over him. He kind of liked it if he was honest, but it was also a bit overwhelming. He had to admit that he did like to be praised, that was the reason he stayed with the Demon King for as long as he did. He was praised there. 

“Hey, Iwaizumi-san! Do you think that maybe he could join us?” Hinata excitedly asked as he turned around to face the older male. The smile on his face was one of someone who appeared to be so pure. Kindaichi felt both comfortable and tense in the presence of these two. 

“I don’t know, did you ask him?” there was a playful smirk dancing on Iwaizumi’s lips as he looked to the dragon. “Don’t feel pressured to, I understand you’re in hiding. Our journey may be very dangerous for your kind. We won’t hold it against you if you refuse.”

Kindaichi blinked in confusion. He looked between Iwaizumi and Hinata in search for some sort of answer. He had no idea what these so-called journeys they were talking about were all about. He could tell by just simply looking at them that they have traveled far from here, but that did not help answer his questions much. He could tell, however that both of them appeared to be some time of warriors. 

“I want to become a warrior that people will recognize! Iwaizumi, Kageyama, Kenma, Aone, and I are all traveling to find the Demon King and defeat him!” Hinata announced. 

It was not much of an explanation, but it was enough to take Kindaichi off guard. “You want to fight the Demon King?” he exclaimed. His eyes widened with shock, was this kid being serious right now? “That’s dangerous! You could die!” he did not mean to sound as if he was ordering Hinata around, it was an accident he quickly regretted. 

Hinata frowned, “I know it is. I know it’s dangerous, I know I could die.” The orange haired male stared down at the sitting dragon. His eyes had changed from their original, happy-go-lucky, yet determined shade turned into something much more, bloodthirsty and sinister. “But I’m not going to lose,” he sounded serious and it intimidated Kindaichi. 

“O-oh..,” Kindaichi managed to squeak out. 

“Oi, dumbass! Where did you go?” yelled another voice from the entrance of the cave. Kindaichi jumped a bit at the loud call. The voice did sound a bit familiar, and after finding out the name of the third member of their party, Kindaichi was terrified to meet him. If this was the same Kageyama he knew from before, he had no idea how the other was going to react to seeing him after such a long time. 

“We’re in here!” Iwaizumi called back. Hinata jumped up and turned to face the entrance of the cave which was out of sight from where Kindaichi was. Hinata appeared to have snapped back to the overexcited wannabe hero he first met. 

“Iwaizumi-san, is it safe in there? Is there anyone else in there with you?” the voice was getting closer and closer and Kindaichi could hear the footsteps nearing. Kindaichi’s heart started pounding and he stayed the exact same place he had been staying this whole time. His muscles refused to move, likely due to the panic he was suffering while around others. 

“Yeah, but he’s friendly. No need to worry,” Iwaizumi explained as Kageyama passed Kindaichi, his eyes on Iwaizumi. 

When Kageyama did not see anyone next to Iwaizumi, he turned around to face Hinata. However, his eyes quickly drifted from the shorter male and to Kindaichi who was sitting with his back against the wall just behind Hinata. Kindaichi could feel his heart stop and his mouth dry up. It was  _ him _ . 

“Wait- are you-” Kageyama started, glaring down at the male suspiciously. As a way of defense, Kindaichi glared back. In truth, he was completely terrified of Kageyama. However, he was also angry with the black haired archer. After what Kageyama had done, who could blame him? Constantly yelling at Kunimi and him, constantly ignoring what they wanted. He was not a healthy person to be around. He was selfish and self centered. 

“So it is you,” Kindaichi’s voice was quiet, yet threatening. He was so scared, so so scared. He was never the person who stood up to Kageyama, that was always Kunimi, and to this day he had no idea where Kunimi had disappeared to. His guess was that he went to a village somewhere far from here where he would fit in. Wherever that was, Kindaichi did not know. 

Kageyama hesitated for a moment as if searching for the right words to say to his former friend. Kindaichi blinked, looking up at the other with a confused expression. Despite his angered appearance, he seemed much more calmer than back when Kindaichi knew him well. He was always so tense, always quick to lash out. “Where have you been?” Kageyama finally said. 

“Huh?” he watched the other’s face carefully. “Why are you asking me that?” he asked after a couple of moments of silence. 

“Huh? Kageyama? You know him?” Hinata asked, tilting his head slightly to the side with wide, confused eyes. 

“Yeah…”

“How? You never told me that you actually had friends.”

“Idiot Hinata, shut up!” Kageyama turned around to face Hinata. His face was red from anger by Hinata’s teasing. 

“Kageyama, I think it is best to leave Kindaichi be for now. He’s been through a lot,” Iwaizumi suddenly warned. Kageyama snapped his head to face Iwaizumi, and then he quickly turned to look at Kindaichi. 

“What?” 

“He’s the dragon I warned you two about,” Iwaizumi nodded. 

Kageyama continued to stare at Kindaichi in shock for a good few minutes, “you were locked up under the Demon King?” 

Kindaichi nodded, his confusion and fear was finally beginning to calm down. His body felt much more relaxed now. He did not know why. He did not see these people as a threat anymore, and although he was still cautious when it came to Kageyama, he had settled down a bit more. 

“Was Kunimi with you?” the archer demanded. 

Kindaichi shook his head. “I have no idea where he went,” he admitted. 

“Hey, your name is Kindaichi, right?” Hinata suddenly interrupted Kageyama’s interrogating of Kindaichi. When the dragon nodded, Hinata smiled a bit. “Did you think about my offer? You could travel with us! Even if it’s just for a little bit. That way, you don’t have to be alone anymore. If you don’t want to fight you don’t have to. You can leave that to me!” the ginger grinned. “What do you say?”

“Wait, you asked him to travel with us without me? What the hell, Hinata!” Kageyama snapped at the shorter. 

“I don’t see why he shouldn’t,” Iwaizumi joined in. “He has enough reason to be furious with the Demon King Oikawa, I say we give him a chance. Of course, that depends on how you feel about it, Kageyama.”

Kageyama looked between the two other black haired males. He looked unsure before letting out a long groan and placing his hand on his forehead, his eyes closed with annoyance. “It’s fine…”

Iwaizumi chuckled and looked back to Kindaichi. 

“Welcome to the family, Kindaichi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The innocent baby needs more love... Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
